Mision de Amor
by Beika
Summary: Hermione es elegida por la orden para inflirtrarse en la casa de las serpientes y asi conocer como recluta el señor oscuro a los mas jovenes. Alli, vivira con sus compañeros con los que nunca se llevo especialmente bien...


El dia amanecio soleado, todo lo soleado que podria ser estando en Londres, con pereza, la luz que entraba por las rendijas de su persiana la fueron despertando, miro el reloj que descansaba en su mesita, ya eran las 9, si no queria perder el tren tenia que levantarse ya y meterse en la ducha. Se incorporo en la cama y estiro los brazos, al plantar los pies en el suelo, sintio un escalofrio por su columna, el suelo era de marmol y estaba mucho mas frio que su temperatura corporal. Entro en el baño y se asusto al ver su reflejo, por un momento habia olvidado su nuevo aspecto. Abrio el grifo de la ducha y espero a que el agua saliera caliente, estaba en un hotel de la calle Diagon con su nueva identidad, si querian que la mision fuese creible no podian dejar ningún cabo suelto.

A las 10 de la mañana ya estaba saliendo del hotel con su baul a cuestas, nunca la habia gustado ser impuntual y el trafico en Londres no permitia relajarse. Al llegar a la estacion se cruzo con un grupo de pelirrojos y un moreno que llamo su atencion, ellos cruzaron la barrera antes que ella. Con la nube de humo que habia en el arden no pudo localizarlos y los perdio de vista, se subio al tren, queria coger un un bues sitio y estar tranquila hasta que llegara al colegio.

El tren no estaba muy lleno, pero quiso ir al final del todo, sabia que eran los vagones que mas vacios estaban siempre, se cruzo con el grupo de septimo de Slytherin "aun no" penso siguiendo su camino "tengo todo el curso para estar con ellos". Al fin encontro un vagon lo suficiente alejado para relajarse. Saco un libro de su mochila, si alguien hubiese intentado leer el titulo, no abria podido, ya que tenia un hechizo que evitaba a los curiosos. Durante las horas siguientes, varias personas intentaron entrar con ella, pero su mirada poco acogedora la evito tener compañia todo el camino. cuando el tren empezo a bajar la velocidad, saco su uniforme, liso, sin ningun escudo identificativo, y se lo puso.

Una hora mas tarde, se encontraba en la entrada de Hodwarts, con un grupo de niños de no mas de once años, asustados, nervioso y excitados, guiados por una mujer recta, firme y de dificil sonrisa hacia el Gran comedor.

- Queridos alumnos- escucho hablar al director.- Un año mas estamos aqui para proseguir con vuestra enseñanza, no solo magica, si no inculcaros los valores necesarios, para que en el futuro seais grandes magos y brujas, hagais un uso razonable de vuestros poderes y asi podamos derrotar al mago que hace cada dia nuestra vida mas oscura. Pero hoy es un gran dia, y no vamos hablar de cosas tristes, ya que nos encontramos con nuestros amigos despues de meses de vacaciones. Y hoy tambien conoceremos a los que seran nuestros amigos por muchos años. Este año, conocernos a la señorita Amanda Coork, que se encuentra de intercambio en nuestro colegio mientras que nuestra querida Hermione Granger pasara este curso en la Escuela Salem de Los Angeles. Adelante señorita, veamos en que casa la selecciona el sombrero.

"Como si no lo supieramos ya..." penso mientras avanzaba al taburete y se sentaba en el. "¿Tu otra vez?" "Si, pero ahora no soy Hermione, tengo una mision que cumplir, por lo que me tienes que mandar a la casa de Slytherin" "¡¡Pero tu no perteneces a esa lugar, no encajas en sus principios!!" "Lo se, pero si queremos acabar con el señor oscuro, necesito estar con ellos..." "Esta bien, todo sea por un bien comun...."

-¡¡¡¡Slytherin!!!!- Se escucho retumbar la voz del sombrero por todo el comedor.

Bueno, como ya sabreis algunos, avise que no me gustaba como me estaba quedando la historia "Mision de Amor" y que iba a modificarla. Aqui subo la introducción de la que quiero que sea la historia definitiva. Encontrareis bastantes faltas de ortografía pero no tengo instalado ningun procesador de texto que me pueda corregir las faltas...

Espero una buena aceptacion de la historia por vuestra parte.

Mil besos,

Beita


End file.
